To Lose, To Find
by xtieuni
Summary: Chloe lived a life without magic until her magical heritage was revealed on her 11th birthday. Because of magic she lost everything, but through much turmoil found herself and love. M for later. James/OC. next-gen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just own the story!**

**Chapter One: Chloe Mei Miller**

My name is Chloe Mei Miller. You can say magic and I have a love-hate relationship. Many things in my life have been ruined by the mere utter of the word. However, I could never give it up. It is a part of me. Without it, I wouldn't have had some of my most memorable moments. The only way to fully explain is to start at the beginning.

I was born in a small village in Scotland bordered by the North Sea called Cullen. The population is roughly 1,500. That is if you don't count the many tourists and vacationers that own the beach houses lining the coast. I lived a very normal life. One without magic. I grew up in a small cottage on a small cliff overlooking the sea. The closest house next to mine was 2 miles away. They had a son the same age as me so we would walk together to school every day. Neither of us had siblings so whenever we weren't in school, we would be together playing on a secluded beach where the only way to it was a pathway near my house. We were inseparable. At the age of 7, I decided we would get married. He was my first love.

Everything changed between us on my 11th birthday. It was in the middle of summer, July 13th. so we had a party on the beach. My mum made finger sandwiches and baked me a very big, pink cake. We had lots of fun. My mum and da and other grown ups were relaxing on the beach while David (the love of my life) and I searched for seashells. Soon my mum called us in so I could make a wish and blow out my candles. I always blew my candles out at 7:51pm (the time of my birth).

"Alright, Chloe! Make a wish and blow out your candles!" My mum said loudly.

I closed my eyes. 'I wish to always be happy. And a pony. I would really fancy a pony.' I opened my eyes and blew out the candles. When the smoke from my candles disappeared, something in the sky came towards me. Soon enough an owl landed in front of me with a letter in it's beak. I looked up at everyone. There was a surprised look on everyone's face except for my mum's. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. My mum slowly made her way towards the owl. The pretty white bird jumped away from my mum's hands and landed on my shoulder still holding the letter in it's beak. It nudged me to take the letter. As soon as I did, it flew away. In my hands was a letter addressed to me. I opened it and started to read:

_Dear Ms. Miller,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find..._

Before I could read on, my mum snatched the letter out of my hands and stuffed it in her pocket. I looked up at her curiously. She mouthed, 'Later.' I nodded and went back to paying attention to my cake. Everyone eventually dismissed the thought of the owl and partied the night away. Actually, they partied until the sun came down. As everyone was leaving, David pulled me aside.

"What did the letter say?" He asked quietly.

I wasn't sure if I could tell him so I said, "I didn't really get to read it 'cause me mum snatched it away."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "I'll tell you tomorrow," I assured him. I showed him my pinky, "Pinky promise." He locked his pinky with mine. "Pinky promise."

We said our goodbyes and I rushed quickly to my cottage. Before I got to the door, I heard my parents shouting inside. When I opened the door, they went quiet. The only sound you could hear was from the sea crashing against the cliff. My da had his sleeves rolled up and hands in his hair trying to calm himself. My mum was in her chair hunched over with her tear streaked face in her hands.

I slowly walked to them. "Mum?" I looked at her. "Da?" I looked at him. They both turned to me. Both tried to put a smile on their faces but to know avail.

My mum got up and slowly walked towards me. She took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "Come, Chloe. There are some things I need to tell you." Once she said that, my father stormed out of the house.

"He will be back," my mum reassured me. I nodded my head. My mum then continued to pull out a box from a drawer in the kitchen. She pulled out a stick, pictures, books, and other things from her past. She showed me pictures of my grandparents, ones a thought had past away long before I was born. They lived in London. She showed me pictures of her and her friends during her school days. The pictures moved as if it was magic. When I asked my mum, she began by telling me she was a witch. I looked at her in disbelief. She picked up her wand and flicked it and muttered some words. Soon the pictures on the table started levitating. I looked at it in disbelief. My mum and I spent the entire night talking about Hogwarts and everything magic related.

When I woke up the next morning, I ran to the kitchen excited to tell my da everything. When I got there, I only found a letter written to me by my da.

_To my dearest child,_

_This is very difficult for me to do, but I have left to travel the world. I need time to learn to accept your mother for who she really is...and for what you will become. My leaving does not mean I don't love you nor does it mean I love you less. I just want to learn how to love you more. You will always be my precious princess._

_Forever with love,_

_Da_

I looked up from the letter to see my mum walking into the kitchen. Tears stained my face. She soon rushed over and engulfed me in her arms.

Later that day, I went to go find David and tell him what all had happened. We met at our secret place. As soon as he got there, he rushed to give me a hug after seeing how distraught I looked. After I told him everything from my da leaving to a school that teaches kids magic, he looked at me with a face I've never seen on him. Fear. Anger. Disgust.

"What's wrong, Dave?" I asked him timidly.

He to one step back and looked at me in the eyes. "Freak." He pushed me down and ran away.

I sat on the ground covered in sand as I watched him go away. I sat in the same spot for what seemed like hours. Eventually my mum came to find me. She took me back home. Inside, I found all our things packed.

"Where are we going, mum?" I looked at her. She didn't look back at me. Instead, she pulled out her wand to shrink our baggages and put them in her pocket.

She grabbed my hand and looked down at me. "Away." _Pop_.

In one day, I lost my father, my best friend, and the home I've always known.

**A/N: Hi all! I know I haven't updated my Scorp/Rose fic in a while. Kind of stuck on some things. But I had a dream about this story so I had to write it out. I'll update on the other story when I decide to turn on my laptop. (I wrote this story on my phone)**

**~xtieuni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for Chloe. :)**

We appeared in front of a very large mansion. I took a step forward and almost fell forward. My mum quickly steadied me. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the gate.

"Name?" The gate asked. I looked at it in disbelif. I suddenly remembered that my grandparents had magical abilities as well.

"Cho Chang-Miller," my mum told the gate.

It slowly creaked open allowing us entrance. "Welcome home, Mistress," it sad to my mum.

My mum grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. We walked the long path towards the mansion in silence. I looked around frantically, absorbing everything and anything in sight. Once we reached the tall, oak double-sided doors, it opened and a small creature appeared. I looked at it then back to my mum.

She whispered to me, "House elf." I nodded as if I knew what that was.

She directed her attention towards the house elf. "Hello, Wally. Long time no see."

He stared at my mum with his big, black eyes and gave a smile. "Mistress Cho! Come in, come in!" Wally ushered us in. "How may Wally help Mistress Cho? Tea? Pumpkin Pastry? Those were mistress Chi's favorite." He kept talking until my mum raised her hands for him to be quiet.

"Where are my parents?" She asked Wally.

Wally nodded his head. "This way. This way. To the study!"

We followed Wally as he skipped to the study backwards. He kept his eyes on us the entire time and chatted with my mum.

We reached a dark-colored door with golden ravens etched in the wood. Wally knocked once and then backed away. "Wally must go now." With a pop, he disappeared.

The door slowly opened. My mum walked inside; I closely followed behind her.

Inside a man sat behind a desk looking at paperwork and a woman on a love seat near a window looking at papers as well. Both turned their attention towards my mum and me. The man gave a tiny small, but the woman kept a scowl firmly attached to her face. Everything in the room stayed still for what seemed forever.

Soon the man stood up and came towards my mum. He extended his arms and urged my mum to come forward. "Cho." She gave the man a hug.

"Da," she said to him with tears in her eyes.

When they seperated, my mum turned to the woman who remained seated. With no emotion she asked, "So have you come back to your senses? Was I right? Once he knew, he left. Didn't he?" No one said anything. Finally the woman stood up. "Didn't he!" She yelled.

My mum lowered his head. "Yes, mum. He did."

Emotion finally filled my grandmum's face. A smirk. "I told you not to marry that filthy muggle. You could have had any pureblood you wanted. One of status. But instead you married a muggle and gave up your magic. And for what? Love? Happiness? Where is that love now, Cho? Are you happy?" She went up to my mum and grabbed her face. "Answer me! ARE YOU!"

Tears filled my mum's face. She shook her head. "I can't hear you, Cho!" My grandmum spat in her face.

My mum stifled a sob. "No," she said quietly.

"What? Speak louder," My grandmum taunted.

Mum looked into her mum's eyes. "No!" She yelled. "No, I'm not happy! I'm not happy my husband left me! I'm not happy I was wrong. I'm not happy you were right! Always right!" My mum fell to the floor sobbing. I quickly ran to her side.

Grandda pulled me away. I kicked and screamed for my mum.

"Take her away!" Grandmum ordered my grandda.

He pulled me out of the room and took me to a room upstairs. Inside were many old books and magical relics. I looked at everything in awe. Soon I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to find my grandda with an amused look on his face. "Fascinating isn't it?"

I looked at my grandda with eyes that seemed to asked 'what?'

He chuckled again. "Magic."

I nodded.

He gave me a smile. "You don't have to be scared, Mei."

"Chloe."

"What?"

"My name is Chloe. Not Mei."

"I understand, but in this house, you will be called by the name your grandmum and I picked out for you."

I gave him a confused look.

He walked towards me and pulled out a photo. A slightly younger version of my grandda and grandmum stared at me waving and holding a baby.

"That's you," my grandda said while pointing at the baby. "We gave you the name Mei. It's the name of your great-grandmum."

I smiled at him. "You can call me Mei then."

He smiled back. "You know, you look exactly like your mum at your age."

"You really think so? Besides my black hair, everyone always said I took after my da. I have green eyes just like him and really tan skin. And look how wavy my hair is!"

He chuckled. "I'm talking about your fascination in magic." He then went to pick up a book with dark leather binding. He opened it up to the first page and looked at me. "Want to learn some magic?"

Weeks passed. I kept myself busy with exploring the grounds during the day and magic lessons in the evening with my grandda. I seldomly saw my mum. Grandmum told me she was ill and was sent to a hospital for wizards called St. Mungo's. I never questioned her. I was afraid of her. My grandda was different. He had kind eyes and always praised me during our lessons. When summer ended and it was about time to head off to Hogwarts, I had finished learning everything from the leather book. A part of me felt wrong for knowing some spells. It seemed almost evil. But why would my grandda teach me bad things?

I stood in front of Platform 9 3/4. My grandda held my hand and we ran through the brick column together. They supplied me with everything including my books, robes and my all black owl, Morphius. My wand was my mum's; 11 3/4 inch ivy wood with Veela hair. She didn't see me off but I knew she was with me whenever I held her wand.

I found an empty compartment after saying goodbye to my grandparents. Once inside, I levitated my trunks above the seat. I made sure no one saw me do it. My grandda told me no one should know all the spells I was taught that summer.

I sat alone for awhile. As I was reading the leather-bound book, a boy with dark, messy hair barged in and locked the door. He shut the blinds and fell to the ground out of breath. He sat there for a while deep in thought. I sat very still not wanting to bother him. When I realized I had the book in my hands, I quickly sat on it to hide from the boy in case he got out of his trance. As soon as I sat on it, he finally noticed me. He dusted himself off and stood in front of me.

He gave me a smirk and extended he hand. "My name is James. James Potter. What's yours?"

My grandda told me about Harry Potter. I assumed he had some sort of relation to The Boy Who Lived. Since Harry had no living relatives. James must be his son. He looked very similar to the pictures I saw of Harry Potter.

James waved his hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality. I quickly shook his hand and gave him a small smile. "Mei. Mei Chang." I almost cringed when I told him my name. I hated the name, in fact. My grandmum, however, insisted I take the name if I was to live in their house.

James and I talked the rest of the ride there. We talked about our families, what was expected of us at Hogwarts, what house we would be in, and things like that. We only stopped talking when an older student came in and told us to change in our robes. After we did, a red-headed boy came in looking for James.

"James! Where have you been?" The boy asked. "I was looking for you ever since you ran away from..."

"Mei! This is Fred. My cousin," James quickly said cutting Fred off. "Say hi, Fred." James gave Fred a push towards me.

"Hi Fred," Fred said to me extending his hand. I shook it and giggled at his humor.

"Nice to meet you," I said after my giggles stopped.

The express soon stopped and everyone gathered their things to exit the train. James, Fred, and I were ushered by a very large man towards some boats along with several other students. I assumed they were First Years as well. James and Fred apparently knew the man. They called him Hagrid.

Everyone boarded the boats and floated towards the big castle. When we got to the other side of the lake, we all jumped out of the boats and rushed inside. We were met by a man in maroon robes.

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts," he said with a smile. "My name is Proffesor Longbottom. "In a few moments you will enter through these doors into the Great Hall where you will join your fellow classmates. Before you are seated you will be sorted into one of four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Your house will be like your family. As a family, you will be given points for good behavior or deducted points for misbehaviors. At the end of the year, the house with the most points win the House Cup. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Let's enter then."

Professor Longbottom opened the doors and we flowed into the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on us. We headed to the front where a stool with a wizard's hat resting on it stood. When everyone got to the front, the hat came alive and stared singing a song.

After he finished, Professor Longbottom pulled out a scroll. "When I call your name, please step forward and take a seat on the stool. Avery, David."

A boy with blond hair marched to the stool and took a seat. Not even a second after the hat was placed on his head, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The list went on. After those with the last names starting with "C" were done, James tugged on my sleeve and whispered in my ear, "Did they forget you?" I put my head down and shook it. I kept my head down until i heard my name.

"Chloe Miller."

I sat on the stool. I looked at James who had a confused look on his face. I looked down again when the hat was placed on my head.

"Now who do we have here? Chloe Miller. I remember your mother. Yes...very smart like her. She was a Ravenclaw, you know. You would flourish well there." There was a long pause. "However, there's also something else...a power. An extreme a need to prove yourself worthy. You thrive to never fail." Once again, there was s pause. "SLYTHERIN!"

I hopped off and walked towards the table decorated in green. I turned to look at James. Disgust was written all over his face. I quickly took a seat and watched the rest of the sorting. James and Fred ended up in Gryffindor - my house's rival. I watched as James sat down next to a pretty blonde. She giggled and flirted with him. I didn't want to admit it, but I fancied James quite a lot.

After the feast, Professor McGonagall gave a welcoming speech. Everyone was then dismissed and led to their common rooms.

I slept in a dorm with one other girl. Her name was Sarah Goyle. She was short and plump with light brown hair, green eyes, and a button nose. We were the only two Slytherin girls in our year. I liked it that way. More privacy.

That night I slept in 30 minute intervals. A mixture of emotions kept my brain from shutting down. Before I knew it, the sun had risen and it was time for breakfast.

I trudged groggily up the cold, dungeon stairs and into the Great Hall. I sat at the very end of the Slytherin table and munched on toast. When everyone filed in, our timetables were distributed to us. All my classes were with Grryfindor. This meant I had classes with James. James and the pretty blonde. As I wallowed in my sadness, I heard flapping from above. Hundreds of owls came flying in and delivering letters. Morphius landed in front of me with two letters for me. I gave him some toast and he flew away. One letter was from my grandda and one from my mum. I quickly ripped open the one from my mum.

_Dearest Chloe,_

_I miss you very much. I have escaped from St. Mungo's. I just wanted you to know I was never sick. Not even the slightest. I'm sorry this is rushed, but you need to know about your grandparents. Don't trust them, Chloe. Don't fall for their false kindness. They will turn you like they tried turning me. I love you so much, baby girl. I will try to see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Mum_

I stared at my mum's rushed handwriting. My grandparents? Turn me? Turn me into what? Evil? I quickly opened my grandda's.

_Dear Mei,_

_I'm sure your mum has written you about her departure from St. Mungo's. If you know where she is, please inform your grandmum and me. We worry about her, even if she doesn't see it. _

_There is also something else I must say to you._ (I held my breath and read on.) _Your grandmum and I are very proud of you getting into Slytherin. The magic I have taught you will come in handy. Keep practicing those spells in the book and keep it hidden. Do well this year. I will see you soon._

_Grandda_

I looked at the letter in disappointment. It didn't tell me anything. I then got up to go collect my books and head to my first class: herbology.

**A/N: Hi all! I just got back from Detroit visiting my boyfriend so I actually haven't written my other story. I really need to get on that. I hope you guys liked this one!**


End file.
